The Freshman, Book 3
The Freshman, Book 3 is the third book of ''The Freshman'' series. It succeeds its first two books, The Freshman, Book 1 and The Freshman, Book 2, and is followed by The Freshman, Book 4. Summary It's spring quarter at Hartfeld. The cherry blossoms are out, classes are starting again... and love is in the air! Chapters Chapter 1: New Leaves It's spring quarter at Hartfeld. The cherry blossoms are out, classes are starting again... and love is in the air! Chapter 2: A Place to Belong You and Kaitlyn search for a new hobby, but not everyone welcomes you with open arms. Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block There are some fresh faces on campus... including a hot new barista at the cafe! Will new friends replace your old group? Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns With Sebastian appointed treasurer of the student council, how will Chris be able to get anything accomplished? Chapter 5: Bad Reputation Kaitlyn struggles to fit in with her new bandmates. Will she lose her old friends in pursuit of a new identity? Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday Madison's turning 21, and you're invited to celebrate with her! Chapter 7: Rebel With a Cause Zig reveals more about his past, and you must face some troubling decisions. Chapter 8: Misadventures in Babysitting Tensions run high as you try to juggle your personal life with a babysitting gig for Gabriela. Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again You and James have one last day together before he moves to Hollywood. How will you spend it? Chapter 10: Caught in the Middle With tensions high between Kaitlyn and Abbie, will you be able to make peace? Chapter 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld The Gutter Kittens are playing their first headlining gig! Will you be the life of the party or will tensions in your group get the best of you? Chapter 12: Flirting With Disaster Chaos ensues at the concert, and your relationships take unexpected turns. Chapter 13: California Dreaming You fly to LA to visit James, but can you survive a day in Hollywood? Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon Back at Hartfeld tensions are still running high. Will you be able to navigate the choppy waters, or are you heading straight into a storm? Chapter 15: Take a Chance on Me It's the morning of Chris's presentation to Dean Stafford, and Zig's a no-show. Will Chris pull through, or will his presentation crash and burn? Chapter 16: Never Gonna Give You Up James returns from Hollywood, and you and your friends prepare for the end-of-quarter dance. Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) The Spring Fling is finally here! What memories will you make on the last night of the quarter? Gallery TFBook3SquareCover.png|Book Cover TF Bk3 Ch1 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 1 sneak peek TF Bk3 Ch8 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 8 sneak peek TF Bk3 Ch11 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 11 sneak peek TF Bk3 Ch15 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 15 sneak peek TF Bk3 Ch17 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 17 (Book 3 Finale) sneak peek FavoriteLIinChoicesTRRTFandTE.png|Favorite LIs AdforTheFreshman.png|Ad for The Freshman AnnouncementofTFsoundtrackonIG12-12-2018.png|TF Soundtrack Announcement on IG 12/12/18 TheFreshmanseriessoundtrack.jpg|The Freshman series soundtrack cover TF,TS,TJ and TSr Book Posters.png|Part of the bottom half of TF BK 3 on Display KaitlynnisafavoritefromIGQ&A.png|Someone at PB is a Kaitlyn Liao fan GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang Soundtrack Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices. The Freshman - Campus Tour The Freshman - Weekend Vibes The Freshman - Orientation The Freshman - Study Buddies The Freshman - Winter in July The Freshman - Breathe The Freshman - Crash Course The Freshman - Finals Week The Freshman - All Nighter The Freshman - Sleigh Girl, Sleigh The Freshman - Road Trip The Freshman - Anywhere Together The Freshman - Open Mic The Freshman - Looking Back Trivia * If you aren't dating Kaitlyn in Chapter 1, Zack will mention the infamous and horrific Orlando Shooting in the summer of 2016, in which a terrorist attacked a gay nightclub. * In Chapter 3, Chris mentions a member of the student council called Heather Sinclair. This could be a nod to the characters Addison Sinclair and Kara Sinclair from Hollywood U and High School Story, two other games from Pixelberry. ** Both Addison and Kara made their appearance in the Red Carpet Diaries and the High School Story series respectively. * In Chapter 6, the song "Outlaw" by Hayley Rose, a character from the ''Most Wanted'' series, is played at Madison's birthday party. Amara will ask Your Character "Isn't this song about a serial killer?" ** In the same chapter, Your Character can make a reference to the film Legally Blonde during a conversation with Zig when she talks about the protagonist Elle Woods. Zig doesn't understand the reference. * Claire Pierce, a character from the ''Rules of Engagement'' series, makes a cameo appearance in Chapter 4. * Ryan Summers and Cassandra Leigh, characters from the Most Wanted series, make cameo appearances in this book. * A new character named Zig is one of the new love interests for you character. Later, Becca became one of your character's love interests. * Dominic Hunter and Kenna Rys, characters from The Crown and The Flame series appear in this book in a premium choice. In this universe, the series is a TV Show and they are actually actors. * In Chapter 14, if Your Character gives Kaitlyn helpful advice to remember the six noble gases, Your Character will mention that Krypton is also the name of Superman's home world or she will make a reference to Xena: Warrior Princess. She will also either say that Xenon is a girl that lives on a space station (probably meaning Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, a Disney film from 1999), or make a reference to Lord of the Rings by saying that "Argon kind of sounds like that hot bearded guy". * In Chapter 16, Your Character references Superman by calling James "a regular Clark Kent". In the same scene, James mentions another two famous journalists, Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein (Watergate). * All of the titles of the chapters in this book are references of Pop Culture from the 80s, either by Song Titles (Bad Reputation, California Dreamin', Karma Chameleon, etc), Band Names (New Kid on the Block), TV Shows or TV Shows episodes (A Kappa Birthday, Misadventures in Babysitting). * Limetown Studios designed all of the book covers of The Freshman series.http://www.limetown.com.br/ ** More specifically, the three artists that worked on the book covers are named Gus Lima (drawing), Amanda Duarte and Daniel Bogni (painting). https://www.deviantart.com/limetownstudios/art/The-Freshman-Book-3-652785625 https://www.instagram.com/limetown/ * Between September 11 - September 12, 2018, all of The Freshman books, including the specials, received a redesign in the thumbnails of their book covers. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Freshman, Book 3 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Freshman Category:Romance Category:Female Lead